The love behind the hate
by Mekaku Rigel
Summary: He was impulsive, she was calm. He talked a lot, she barely opened her mouth. Love wasn't something he could figure out, and he hated when he couldn't figure out something.


**A/N:**

See...when I watched the ova a few days ago I remembered I wrote this like...trillion years ago... and I decided to upload this whatever-it-is since no one seems to ship this couple (and I like it xd)

So...just don't kill me

Warnings: probably mistakes and ooc

!yojnE

* * *

**The love behind the hate**

Sakamaki Izayoi was the type of guy who always won whatever he wanted; he was never the loser nor was he the one begging for something. He was already used to this way of life.

But that was until he met _her_, _she _was different from any type of girl he had met before. Usually, he just needed a smile and a few clichéd words to kiss a girl. With _her_, everything was plain different, she had even forcefully introduced herself; it was _always_ the other way around. The girls would talk to him first, then he would have to pretend he was interested in some stupid conversations which somehow would always be about superficial things, things that were completely boring and silly. But she didn't talk about those things, she seemed to live in another world, full of different lives and thoughts he found wonderful and unique. A world who few people dared to explore and meet things that were oblivious for most of the people.

_She_ was the type of girl who loved to know every single detail of the world; she was fascinated by everything and everyone around her, except she hated people like himself for unknown reasons (or not so unknown). Maybe because people like him always think that they can do everything without even asking the others if it's okay, if they agree or not.

She hated everything about him. His nature was something she couldn't understand, that something that made him lead the others, _the_ something that most people considered special.

But day by day, slowly passing by, he showed her that the "arrogance", as she named it, was nothing but a way of being himself, he didn't ask to be like that, but that was how he was, and he didn't want to change his real identity. At least, she was finally convinced that it wasn't that bad, because, after all, he had hated her for what she was on the start. He _used_ to hate her.

He didn't understand her at all, acting like nothing was important, then giving her all for saving everyone, being so unpredictable. He hated it everything about her, he didn't like being an ignorant of what she was about to do. One day he had swear he had already figured out her personality, but then again, it was like someone else had switched personality with her and she did something he didn't expect. It was then that he figured it out: he would never be able to figure out her way of acting. Life was giving back the game he had played with others.

Since that moment he had started to avoid her, considering her someone ridiculously dangerous. And he wasn't wrong, he was everything but wrong. Sooner than later he noticed that both of them avoided each other, like they really couldn't stand being around each other without fighting. But they would effortlessly talk about strategies and whatnot, like they had some kind of hidden respect for the other, like they knew that somehow they were special too, it was just that it was too hard to deal with it, too hard to finally not understand someone.

But before Izayoi noticed, he had started to miss _her._ Kasukabe Yō. The first girl that had stole his breath for true, the first that had made him think unclear. The same girl he hated.

It was just plain frustrating, and some kind of a 'pathetic' clichéd story, one of those he always saw the girls wishing for. He felt stupid and felt like everything was ridiculous. It was just the only thing that had missed. He hated the someone or something that controlled fate, because it was impossible to change them, it was something unattainable. He hated Yō and somehow he couldn't help it but love her, too.

Sincerely, now everything was different. He had accepted this weird and strange attraction towards her, being the idiot he was he hadn't told her anything.

Maybe that was when he realized one of his few weaknesses. Love wasn't something he could figure out, and he hated when he couldn't figure out something.

He really couldn't stand this clichéd story. The only girl he couldn't have was the only one he loved. He was even tired to pretend that he didn't care that much for her, talking most of the time with Kuro Usagi or Asuka and avoiding Kasukabe as much as he could. Sadly it wasn't enough.

Izayoi found himself thinking about Kasukabe more and more often, one of those days, when he was feeling like a (pathetic) lovesick teenager, he realized why he loved her so much, despite the can't-figure-out-how-this-works thing, he felt really comfortable around her, he discovered they were more alike than he had thought.

She was a lot like him, always analyzing everything, the difference between she and he was that she kept whatever she analyzed to herself; Izayoi on the other hand could barely stop himself for saying those things. Being reserved? Not.

He was impulsive, she was calm. He talked a lot, she barely opened her mouth. Go figure how different but contrasting they were. Nonetheless, for Izayoi they were the perfect couple. And maybe someday he would tell her his feelings.

* * *

The end

I think I will leave it as a one-shot ...but that depends on you (?)

Reviews are welcome


End file.
